


The Taming of the Hux

by Lazarus76



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternative Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Hux is utterly insufferable, Phasma is a total warrior, Ren is a bit angsty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-06-05 17:33:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6714340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lazarus76/pseuds/Lazarus76
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bit of a modern twist on The Taming of the Shrew. Yes, it has been done before. </p><p>Phasma is actually in love with Kylo Ren. But he won't propose...because he likes his bachelor lifestyle. After she protests, he tells her he'll only marry her when Hux finds someone. But there is one problem. Who will want the sour, grim faced, overly controlling Hux? A friend of Phasma's decides to visit, and soon decides that taming this fierce red headed man might actually be the path to true love. </p><p>There is no doubt that Hux is rather attractive - but the need to bark orders would get a little tiresome. So would the thinness. ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Phasma." Kylo Ren looked at her across the table, wondering why a pleasant meal always had to go awry. "I appreciate what you're saying, but surely you realise-"

"Oh, come on Ren!" Phasma finally erupted, annoyance on her pretty features. "We've been together for a year. Its working. I like it, you like it. So why don't we make this arrangement more...permanent?"

Ren's face twists. "Its just-" he fiddles with his fork. "Its just that Hux-"

At this, Phasma explodes. "Hux?!"

"Phasma. He's my best friend-"

"Worst enemy more like-"

"-and he's lonely." Ren looks at his plate. "Underneath that exterior lies a lonely man. And I can't go and move in with you when he's all on his- where are you going?!"

Phasma has grabbed her purse, and got up. "I can't listen to this. Hux is on his own because he's a miserable, sour individual who is obsessive about his work and doesn't eat or sleep. A woman would have to be insane to get involved with him!"

"That's a little harsh." But Ren's eyes betrayed the fact he thought she was right. "But, please understand, I do feel I have to-"

Phasma gets up, draws herself to her full height, and sweeps out, leaving Ren staring mournfully after her. 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++

At her apartment that night, Phasma pours herself a vodka and tonic, and slumps in a chair. "Bloody Hux," she mutters, taking a sip. "So controlling, so up himself, so -"

Suddenly, there is a knock on the door. "Phasma?!"

The blonde gets up, putting her glass down. As she opens the door, her jaw drops. "(Y/N)!"

You're swept up into her embrace. "Phasma, good to see you - didn't you get my email?!"

"No..."

"I did email to say I was wrapping up my six months travelling, and could I crash with you for a few days?" You swallow, nervously, but Phasma merely hugs you again. "So good to see you!"

"And you." You take the chair she offers. "So ,how are you?"

She sighs. "Frustrated. Its not going well with Ren and I."

Your eyebrows go up. Ren has been a fairly constant mention in her emails. "What's happened?"

"Oh, he won't move in." She sighs. "Not until his friend Hux has found someone."

"That's going to happen...?"

"Unlikely. Hux is the coldest, most controlling, most obsessional man I've ever met." She leans her head against the back of her chair. "He's sour, he's sneering, he's bad tempered-"

"Sounds great..."

"He's thin to the point where I just want to hold him down and feed him cupcakes-"

"I could enjoy that..."

"And I don't think he's - well, you know - done it for months."

"I like him more and more!"

"Are you serious?!"

"I could be. I like a challenge. And this Hux sounds like a challenge."

"Oh, he is. He's a walking sneer. You'll probably find yourself suffocated by his enormous ego and hair gel."

"I can handle it." You stretch. "I'll just feed him pasta until he's soft and cuddly and yielding to my will."

Phasma snorts with laughter. "Now that would be worth seeing!"

"Well, I can't wait to meet this man. Ren wants him to have a girlfriend? Fine. This Hux wants to be controlling and demanding - he'll get it straight back. And then-" you pause. 

"Yes?"

"I'll tame him. Have you got any Diet Coke?"


	2. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hux cannot be sweetened.

You adjust your t shirt, and wait. Phasma is fiddling with her key card, getting ready to let the two of you in to First Order Enterprises. The party, she explained, was a simple get together - but it would give you a chance to meet Hux. 

"Am I too casual?" you ask, slightly worriedly. She looks at you. 

"No, don't worry. You have been travelling for six months - you couldn't exactly pack cocktail dresses!" As she lets you both in, you head for the lift, you wondering exactly what kind of hideous visage Hux is going to have. You've never even seen a photo - yet Phasma's description of him is less than flattering in terms of personality. 

As the doors slide open, you enter onto the landing, and then head to the party. Music is playing, and you can see people milling, talking. As you enter, Phasma grabs two glasses of white wine from a passing waiter. "He's over there."

You turn your head, and immediately notice two men talking. One is dark and broad shouldered, with an easy, graceful air - and you've seen photos of him in Phasma's e mails to twig this is Ren. The other is slightly shorter, a lot thinner, and a red head. With a procelain complexion, stunning blue eyes...

...And the most sour, miserable expression you've ever seen. His lips are full but twisting unattractively, and you cannot help but wonder if he's even aware of this. 

"Is that....?" you ask Phasma. She nods. "Yes." She looks at you. "Well, shall we?"

You start to walk over. "Ren!" Phasma calls, and he turns, smiling. "This is (y/n). She's staying with me for a while."

"Well, lovely to meet you," he says, smiling. "This is Hux-"

Who is checking his iPhone, his face even more sour. He looks up, irritably. "Yes? Who are you?"

His accent is clipped, and he delivers words almost staccato like. You smile. "I'm (Y/N.) A friend of Phasma's."

"Oh, right." He looks back down at his iPhone, clearly more interested in his tweets, texts, and messages. You decide to try again. "So, how long have you worked here, Mr Hux?"

His head snaps up. "Can't you see I'm busy?"

You can, and decide to continue regardless. "Its a party."

"Yes, I can see that, I'm not blind!" He's now snapping at you, his face starting to flush. "Do you mind not bothering me? Finn, one of our junior techs has gone rogue, I think he might be trying to sell our secrets to Resistance Systems. I cannot be bothered with talking to you!"

At this,he turns and starts flouncing out, the black trenchcoat he's wearing flaring. Phasma glares at his back, and even Ren's easy going manner evaporates. "Ignore him!" he shouts after the thin retreating back. "Whenever someone's nice to him he thinks they're taking the piss!"

You decide to go after him. As he gets to the lift, he's furiously punching the buttons. As the doors slide open, he gets in - and so do you. The doors have closed and the lift is moving before he notices. 

"Bit of a dramatic exit," you say, sweetly, trying hard not to laugh. His face is almost puce.

"You- what do you think you're doing?!" 

"Using the lift." You look at him. "Mr Hux, everyone thinks-"

"Its just Hux-"

"Hux. Everyone thinks you're difficult, and rude, and unpleasant-" and at this his eyes actually widen - "but you're not. You're just - blunt. A bit obsessive about your work. Want everyone to do the right thing." You're smiling at him. "I can handle that."

"What?!"

"You're interesting. Exciting, even." You're now looking at him, noting how his slender frame appears to be almost dwarfed by his coat. "Yeah, I think you'll be fun. I'm very happy to accept your offer of dinner."

"WHAT?!"

"Oh come on Hux," you wheedle, still smiling. "I like you. Let's go on a date. You never know, we could even end up getting married!"

At this, his jaw is dropping open in shock, and the lift stops. He punches the door controls, and steps out. "Married?" He looks at you. "You really are the oddest person I've met today-"

"You can insult me as much as you like," you say, breezily. "All bounces off. Kiss me Hux!"

"Forget it!" He angrily storms past, his iPhone still clutched in his hand. You yell after him "I'll call you!"

He turns, and looks at you, his lips twitching. Shaking his head, he proceeds to continue walking rapidly out the building. You turn. Phasma and Ren are behind you. You look at them. 

"Well, I think that went well."


	3. Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A friendly lunch. Of sorts.

Hux stalks into the office the next day, eyes glued to his iPhone screen and subsequently ignoring everything else. Younger staff members scrambled for cover in the wake of the red head's approaching footsteps, whilst his PA, Unamo, braced herself as he storms into his corner office. 

"Coffee. Black!" he snaps as he walks in. Unamo swallows, then approaches him. "Sir. You've had an invitation."

"Oh, for what?"

"A young woman called and left a message. Lunch. 12.30pm. She'll meet you downstairs."

"I have a lunch meeting!"

"No, you don't!" Phasma puts her head round the door of the office. "I'm dealing with that client. You go and meet her!"

Hux bristles. "I really don't need a blind date, Phasma-"

"It isn't. You met her last night."

"And she was practically ripping my shirt off in the lift!"

At this, Unamo looks up from behind her console, and his porcelain skin reddens. Turning, he stalks into his office and slams the door. Phasma shakes her head. "Made his coffee yet?"

"Oh yes," Unamo replied, steely eyed. "Should I put sugar in it or arsenic?"

At this, Phasma laughs outright. "I'd go for the sweeter option. He needs it!"

+++++++++++++++++++++++

At half twelve, Hux emerges from his office, and heads downstairs, to the lobby. As he opens the doors of the lift, and enters into the expensively furnished space, he spots you. You're on one of the leather sofas, clad in black jeans and a red t shirt. Its slightly warm, and a black leather jacket is over your arm. 

You get up as he approaches. "Hux! Glad you came down."

He looks at you, and his mouth twists. "I'm very busy. I can spare half an hour."

"No problem. The place we're going is pretty quick." You walk towards the door, and he follows you. His quick, long legged strides soon catch up and you're walking together, but he freezes slightly as you push open the doors of a diner that Phasma and Ren whole heartedly recommend. A waiter, casually dressed in jeans and a t shirt, hurries over with a menu. "Two? This way, please!" 

You smile and follow him, soon settled in a booth complete with red vinyl seats. Hux slides in opposite you. You scan the menu, and look at him. His eyes are on his iPhone. 

"Pocket it." You smile.

"Excuse me?"

"Pocket it, Hux. Or I'll stamp on it."

"How dare you?!" He looks at you, his blue eyes flaming. "I am perfectly entitled to-"

He is cut off by the waiter, who returns with his pad and pen aloft. "What would you like?"

You pick the menu up. "Could I have the classic burger, fries, and a peanut butter shake, please?" The waiter nods and scribbles, before turning to Hux. "And you Sir?"

"Er...could have the chicken salad, and water?" Your eyebrows go up. The waiter nods, and writes it down, before taking the menus and vanishing. 

You look at Hux. "That's all?"

"I'm not hungry," he says, stubbornly. "I don't tend to have lunch until..." he blinks. "Well, not this early."

You shake your head. "Not good for you."

"Anything else you'd like to criticise?" His skin is starting to flush, and you find yourself idly gazing at his profile. You smile at him, which seems to annoy him more. "No. Nothing. You're perfect as you are."

At this, he blinks. "Oh...thanks." 

Silence. The waiter arrives with your shake, and Hux's water. You take a sip. "Oh, that's good." He looks at you. "I was in Asia for 6 months, teaching. Love it, but no dairy. I need my ice cream fix."

At this, he actually smiles. "Which country?"

"Vietnam."

"Fascinating. Was it?"

"Yes, beautiful. Ho Chi Minh City is incredible. The people are amazing. And the history..." you take another sip. "It was a pity I came back."

"Why did you?"

"Money." You shrug. "Need to get a proper job, although Phasma's happy for me to stay for a little while."

"I see." He takes a sip of water, his eyes narrowing in suspicion. You immediately guess what he's thinking, and take another sip of the shake. After a couple of minutes, the waiter arrives with your orders. You smile as he places yours in front of you. 

"Would you like a fry?" you casually ask Hux, who is eyeing his salad with almost disdain. "They're very good!"

"Trying to feed me up?"

"Nope." You look at him. "I like to share."

"Well, if you insist-" to your surprise, he does take a fry, and bites into it. "Ooh. very good."

"Have another if you like," you say, waving at the plate. "There are plenty."

"Oh, you are trying to fatten me up!" at this, the sour look comes back, and he glares at you. "I think I know what you're up to!"

"What?" you ask, genuinely puzzled. You bite into another fry. "What am I up to?"

"You don't have a job, you're sleeping on Phasma's sofa...you're looking for a wealthy husband!"

"Eh?"

"Yes, you are! You decided that we should go for lunch, you'd try and sweeten me up, try and get me to think that-"

At this, you're annoyed. You look at him. "Hux, I can assure you I don't want to marry you-"

"Oh, good!" he gets up, grabbing his black coat. At this, you get up too.

"-but if you want a difficult relationship," you state, clearly, "I'm going to give you one!"

At this, he slams $20 on the table and turns to leave. As he walks out, you call after him again.

"And then I'm going to tame you!"

The door swings shut behind Hux's retreating figure. Sighing, you sit down and take another sip of shake. Rome, you decide, was not built in a day.


	4. Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Girls talk. So do boys!

"He is insufferable."

Phasma raises her eyebrows at this, but doesn't comment. Instead she slides a glass of white wine into your hand, and then seats herself, taking a sip. She waits for you to continue. 

"He called me a gold digger. Accused me of only being after his money-" you look at her, and raise your eyebrows - "and then he stormed out. I think he accused me of being a feeder as well, but that's possibly my imagination being paranoid."

"Well, he is wealthy," Phasma counters, "but did you tell him your title?"

"Actually, no." You take a swallow of wine. "How can I tell him I'm a broke Countess without him immediately thinking I'm after his wallet? When all I'm really after is his body..."

Phasma takes another sip. "Well, the latter might be interesting. But if you explained that your brother invested the family fortune into an ill advised land development project, which then went bust, but you were already working as a teacher, I'm sure he'd understand."

"Yes." You look into your glass. "Hey, Hux, I'm the Countess of Sharlsbury. Except I'm broke. So, yes, there is a teeny chance your money could be useful to me."

"Hmmm." Phasma looks thoughtful. "You need to - woo him. Romance him."

"I do." You swirl the wine in your glass. "Especially as he'll never woo me himself."

"The man is a human cactus," Phasma comments. "But he's obsessed with status. His father was very big in the military, and he's the CEO of First Order Inc, so the prospect of someone with a title...now, that will appeal to the cold, icy thing that apparently is his heart."

"So what are you suggesting?" You look at Phasma, your lips quirking. "I tell him I have a title?"

"Well, yes-"

"No." You shake your head. "I've got to try something else with him. Make him believe that every unpleasant, cold, dismissive thing that comes out of his mouth is in fact sweet and lovely, and his spoiled, arrogant behaviour, is utterly delightful."

"That's what he wants."

"No, what he really wants is a kick up that bony arse of his." You smile, sardonically. "But there's still time."

"There is." Suddenly, Phasma's phone bleeped. "One second." Her face furrows in concentration as she checks the message. "Oh, how sweet. Rey, Ren's cousin, is having a dinner party tomorrow and has invited you."

"Excellent. Will he be there?"

"He will." She looks at you, and grins. "Know what we're doing tomorrow?"

"Let me guess," you say. "Clothes shopping."

"Bingo!"

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"Phasma! So good to see you!"

You wait patiently as Rey, a slender brunette with the same dark intense eyes as her cousin, hugs Phasma at the door. You pull down the back of the dress. Phasma helped you choose a simple black number, but you feel slightly uncomfortable with having cleavage on show. 

"I doubt Hux will notice."

"He's a man, (y/n). He will notice!"

Once Rey has greeted you, and you get into the lounge of her flat, you realise Hux is already there. A flash of red hair and a voice filled with arrogance is filling the room. You sigh internally. Suddenly, this seems like a very bad idea. 

"...well, of course, I wasn't going to stay. I mean, going to lunch with a woman who clearly doesn't understand how to dress for a man, drinks milkshakes - if she carries on that way she'll be enormous - and I just left."

"Little rude of you, wasn't it Hux?"

"I know you think every woman is wonderful, Dameron, but trust me, this one isn't. She's loud, she's pushy, she's a potential gold digger, she was practically trying to accost me in a lift, she's-"

"Right in front of you," you interrupt, allowing his voice to stop abruptly and the little colour he has in his face drain away. With him is a man you've not seen before - very handsome with thick dark hair - and he immediately takes your hand, and kisses it. 

"Well, Hux, more fool you for not staying for that milkshake." His eyes are not leaving your face, but you have a feeling that this charm is displayed for all women. You instead turn your head, and smile at Hux. 

"Hux has a right to his opinion, and I probably was a bit pushy in asking him for lunch." You look at him, and notice his eyebrows have gone up, and his face has relaxed slightly. "I do feel that was slightly rude of me."

"Well, er, its fine, I was just - taken aback." Hux takes a quick gulp of the red wine he's holding, and you notice, with amusement, his eyes are straying to the front of your dress. "You look very - nice," he comments, the words sounding uncomfortable, as though he's not used to paying anyone a compliment. 

"Thank you. I decided it was time to dress up." You smile at him. 

"Well, you look good," he says, and this time its with formality. "Don't wear shapeless t shirts if you've got a figure to show off." His eyes are straying from your chest to the curves of your waist and hips. 

You blink. He is complimenting you. You turn away slightly, and his gaze breaks. You swallow. "I think its good to make an effort."

"I agree." He nods. 

"I mean, I'm never going to be a submissive type who only wants to bear heirs for her man and feed his cat-"

At this, his lips quirk. "I'd be surprised if you were." 

"But it depends on the man."

He looks at you. "How strange. You were of course just describing my ideal woman."

"Really?"

"Yes. Quiet, submissive, and with curves to run my hands over in bed." He looks at you. "Actually, only one of those criteria really matters. And I think, considering my reaction to your dress, you know which one it is."

"Are you complimenting me, Mr Hux?"

"Just wear the dress more often." He's now actually smiling. 

"Well, I'll wear it when you come for dinner tomorrow." You're now smiling. "I'll cook you traditional Vietnamese cuisine. I learned whilst I was there."

"That's an offer I can't refuse."

"Four courses, OK?"

"Four courses?! I need to be able to fit into my suits."

"We could exercise afterwards."

At this, he blinks. "Excuse me?!"

"As in going for a walk outside." You look at him. "That's what I meant."

"Of course." He takes another sip of wine. "I'll see you tomorrow. Make sure you wear that dress."

"I will," you say smiling sweetly. As you turn, his eyes drop downwards. You look at him. He is definitely admiring your behind. 

As you walk away, Phasma hooks her arm into yours. "Well?"

"Tomorrow."

"Perfect." She smiles. "Did you tell him your title?"

"No, he just seemed to like the dress."

She grins. "I told you. He is a male!"


	5. Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hatching plots.

"You should wear that dress." Phasma nods. "At the dinner tomorrow night."

"Um...is that wise, Phasma?"

"His eyes were on stalks last night!" Phasma looks at you. "I've never seen him react that way to someone before."

You swallow, and sit next to her long, elegant form on the sofa. "Has Hux had many girlfriends?"

She blinks. "Well, I thought it was more likely that he'd had none, but Ren has informed me he's had a few dalliances, yes."

You turn to her. "Tell me more."

"Very typical Hux." She looks at you. "Mostly model-esque types. I can only assume he met them through a mail order service."

"That's a little harsh!"

"You're right, it has to be his warm and engaging personality." Phasma grins. "However, the idea of Hux with a model...think about it. Two beanpoles grinding away together in the dark..."

The conversation is making you feel slightly uncomfortable. Mainly because you actually do not like the idea of Hux doing anything unless it's with you. However, Phasma continues. "However, they never stuck around for very long. A couple of dinner dates, that was it." She shrugs. "But the way he was looking at you last night - perhaps he would prefer some-"

"Cushioning?"

"I think so." She looks at you. "So wear the dress again. He'll be putty in your hands."

"You and Ren will be there, right?"

"Of course. We have a bet."

"What?"

"Don't be alarmed. Ren reckons all he's ever seen Hux eat is yoghurt, and the odd muffin. In fact, he seems to live on coffee." She looks at you. "We're betting to see if you can tempt him to eat more."

You blink. "Maybe I should just put a cage in the kitchen, then ask him to go and inspect it?"

At this, Phasma laughs outright. "Just make sure he eats. Some flesh might help him become a more cuddly personality!"

"What you're really saying is I should feed him into submission."

"Well, when you put it like that..." 

You sigh. "OK, I'll wear the dress."

"Good! He'll probably forget to eat!"

You look at her. "Which means you'll lose your bet, right?"

"I- just wear the damn dress!!"


	6. Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Food, glorious food...

You take a deep breath, and re-apply your lipstick. You're not too sure about the blue-toned red, but Phasma encouraged you.

"I bought it, but never wore it," she says, handing it to you. "It'll look great on you."

Now, you're not too sure, but you push the thought out of your mind that you want to impress Hux. As the doorbell buzzes, Phasma scurries to answer it, and you follow, pulling down the back of the black dress. 

"Good to see you!" you hear Phasma exclaim, followed by what sounds like an embrace. A polite cough alerts you to the fact that Hux is also there. You walk into the lounge. Phasma is just pulling away from Ren, who is dressed in a black jeans with a white shirt. Hux, however, is clad in a black suit. His eyes flicker over you, and he narrows them.

"That lipstick is a little...bold, isn't it?" his lips curl, as though he has said something wittily amusing. You swallow, and smile sweetly. 

"I'm sorry you don't like it. I'll wear something less bright next time."

He nods, approvingly. "Do." 

At this, Phasma looks at you, slightly stunned, and Ren shakes his head. You decide you need to smooth the situation over quickly. "Wine, anyone?"

"Oh, yes please," Ren says nodding. Hux looks at you. "Trying to get us drunk so we don't notice the food?"

You raise an eyebrow. "No, I'm just trying to get you drunk so we don't notice your charming personality."

At this, his jaw actually drops slightly, and Phasma looks as if she's trying hard not to laugh. Ren, however, does grin. "Need any help with pouring?"

"No, I'll get it," Phasma says, decisively, and heads to the kitchen. You look at Hux, whose features have settled into the same grim countenance you remember from when you first met. He looks at you. You look at him. 

Thankfully, Phasma returns with four glasses of wine - white. You take a glass, and a sip. Hux also sips his, and you realise his eyes are straying to the front of your dress. 

You swallow. Phasma was so right about him being male. This cold, reserved, humourless man is blatantly staring at your cleavage. You turn, and head back to the kitchen. As you check on the spring rolls, Phasma comes in. 

"His eyes are on stalks!!"

You look at her. "Hard to believe, he's so...cold."

Phasma snorts. "That's his general demeanour. He is about as people friendly as an electricity pylon."

You raise an eyebrow. "He's a challenge. I like a challenge."

Phasma chuckles. "Well, let's see how he reacts to the food!"

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Half an hour later, you are all seated in front of steaming bowls of Pho Sate. Hux blinks. "Well, this looks...delicious."

You blink. There is a tone of genuine appreciation in his voice, and you pick up your spoon, the others following your lead. For the first couple of minutes, everyone eats in silence. Until Ren speaks. "This is great. What's in it?"

"Beef, noodles, hot chili, peanuts, and cucumber. Oh, and tomatoes."

"Well, its excellent." Hux's clipped voice contains genuine pleasure. "Thank you."

You smile. "You're welcome." 

Hux dips his spoon in. "Its very filling."

"Not too filling, I hope." Your eyes are drawn to his narrow waist and torso. "Its...the first course."

"What?!" Hux blinks, eyes wide. "Weren't the spring rolls the first course?!"

"No," you say, shaking your head. "The appetiser!"

Hux swallows. "I'm not sure how I'm going to...fit it all in."

"You didn't eat lunch," Ren chastises.

"Only because we had a meeting that lasted for far too long," Hux fires back, although his spoon is still going into the Pho. 

"But all you live on is coffee, and yoghurt," Ren insists. 

"Indeed," you say, nodding. At this, Hux scowls. "Oh, I see. You all arranged to bring me here to fatten me up."

"Oh yes," you say, sardonically. "There's a cage for you in the kitchen."

At this, he smirks. "Well, if you're going to bring me food in that dress, I could get used to it."

You blink, and start to blush. At this, Hux's spoon clatters into the bowel, clearly delighted he's rattled you. You smile at him, sweetly. "Of course. I'll always wear this dress for you."

He picks up his wine glass. "Well, that's even better." He picks up the spoon. 

You stand up. "I'm going to get the next course."

Hux looks at you. "Can I help?"


	7. Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A nice, pleasant dinner party...for a while.

An adult dinner party...what could possibly go wrong?!  
Chapter Text

You look at Hux. "Yes, if you wish."

"I do," he insists, and before you or the others can move, he's busily gathering up the bowls. You're quietly impressed - you have been given the impression that this is a man happy to be served.

As he follows you into the kitchen, you swallow. His aftershave is more noticeable now you're both alone - its a slightly spicy, yet clean scent. You blink. And find yourself secretly hoping that your perfume is stimulating his olfactory senses.

"So," he remarks, pleasantly. "What are you serving next?"

His words jolt you back to the reality that you are in company other than his, and you are in the middle of serving a meal. You smile. "Well, for the next course you have Bo Luc Lac."

"What?"

"Shaken beef." You look at him. "As long as you don't object to red meat?"

He smiles, almost flirtatiously. "I can safely say I like meat." His eyes are trailing down the front of your dress again. "But I definitely prefer it in some places to others."

At this, you start to blush. His clever innuendo goes unanswered. You then decide to break what it becoming an awkward silence. "The rice is done, in the pan. Could you bring it through?"

"Of course." He looks at you. "This is....really good food, though. Really good. I haven't been cooked for like this for a very long time."

"Well, I -its no problem, really."

At this, you both lapse into silence. You turn carrying the wok that is full of the shaken beef, making sure that you give him the optimum chance of looking at your behind.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Everyone seems appreciative of the beef - especially Hux. Who, you notice, finishes at least five minutes before anyone else. "Oh," he comments, putting his fork down. "That was good."

Ren blinks, and looks at him, eyebrows raised. Hux catches this, and scowls. "What's wrong? You've seen me eat before."

"Not that fast," Ren counters. "And I've never seen you eat anything so fast that wasn't drenched in chocolate."

At this, you look at Ren quizzically. He smiles. "Sweet tooth, Hux."

"Nice to know you spend your time observing my dietary habits," Hux says, haughtily, a faint blush staining his cheeks a delicate rose. At this, Ren begins to grin.

"Oh, its wonderful watching your little ways. All you live on are pastries, chocolate bars, and yoghurt." Ren picks up his fork. "No wonder you're as thin as a rake. No wonder everytime Mom visits at work, she comments how much she'd love to feed you."

"Tell your mother she's got a disturbing fetish, and she'd have to catch me first," Hux retorts. Phasma sighs, slightly. "Hux. Calm down."

"Sorry," Hux says, genuine annoyance in his voice, "I resent people commenting on me physically." He glares at Ren. "I've had this most of my life - too tall, too thin, too ginger - you do realise I am aware of my physical shortcomings?" He got up. "I do apologise, but I really don't feel like staying."

He begins to stride towards the door, and Ren sighs. "Typical!" He calls after him. "Can't take a joke!"

Hux is almost out the door, but you follow him. He is practically stomping down the corridor, but you call after him. "HUX!"

He stops, and turns. When he sees its you, his face, rigid, begins to soften. "I'm sorry," he almost mumbles. "But comments like that-"

You walk towards him. "You don't need to apologise."

"I do." He swallows. "Its your dinner party, I've been incredibly rude, and walked out. I'm sorry."

An apology? From Hux? You swallow, and smile. "Its fine." You look at him and speak again. "Coming back?"

"Yes," he admits, sheepishly. "I was enjoying the beef." He looks at the floor. "Its just that Ren's mother has been trying to fatten me up for as long as I've known him. She keeps saying I'm too thin to get a wife."

You start to chuckle. "Do you think she could be pulling your leg?!"

"Very likely," he says, the corners of his mouth quirking. "But it doesn't help the women who I've dated in the past tend to only eat salad."

At this, you raise your eyebrow.

"Maybe you should cast your net a bit wider."

He looks at you, directly.

"Maybe I have."


	8. Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little secret could cause big trouble.

You sigh, and burrow down further into the duvet. As you start to drift off to sleep again, there's a tap at the door. Blinking, you turn over. "Hello?"

"I come bearing gifts!"

You smile to yourself. Phasma always has a knack of making an entrance. As she walks in, clad in silk pyjamas, carrying a tray with two mugs and two plates, you begin to sit up. She begins to settle next to you. "Here. Coffee, and toast!"

You pick up a slice of toast, spread with peanut butter, and bite into it, gratefully. "Thank you."

"I thought, after you cooked for us all last night, you could do with spoiling." Phasma takes a sip of coffee. "Plus you have an interview this afternoon."

You nod, and take another bite. Three teaching agencies have shown interest, and you're willing to take on supply and temporary work whilst looking for a permanent position. You take a swallow of coffee. "Yep. Time to start earning an honest crust."

"Have you told him?"

"I'm looking for a job?"

"No...that you're titled."

You swallow. "Phasma...I'm not. Not really. Countess of Sharlsbury? No. My father passed the title to my brother, who then went and bankrupted the estate with his daft business ventures. My mother lives in Spain with her latest toyboy, and Dad drank himself to his grave." You shake your head. "Not exactly something I'm proud of."

"Which is why you should tell him - you should be proud. You could have easily gone for a rich husband, but you got your degree, did your training, and now educate young minds-"

"Aah aah. You always said I warp them-"

"-Educate", Phasma interrupts, refusing to be swayed from her train of thought. "And I think that will impress him. The Huxes are self made - his father rose all the way in the ranks of the military, and Hux made his fortune. So, the fact that you're family is a mess, with them drinking, squandering, and blowing the fortune - it won't matter. At least, it shouldn't."

"Really?"

"Yes, really." Phasma takes another sip. "But his father is a roaring snob!" As you open your mouth to respond, your phone trills. Startled, you pick it up. "Hello?"

"Good morning."

You blink. "Hux! I- what time is it?"

"Half eight. Could I interest you in lunch?"

"Well, I have an interview at 3, but yes."

"Excellent. I'll meet you at DiMaggio's."

"Dimaggio's? Hux, that's the-"

"Oh, I want to impress a Countess, so I'll see you there."

At this, you almost choke. "Oh...yes. OK, I'll see you there."

As he hangs up, you turn to Phasma. "He knows!"

She blinks. "Oh - and what does he think?"

"He loves the fact I'm titled."

"Oh, dear. You are in trouble!"


End file.
